1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having a vapor chamber functioning as a heat dissipation device for removing heat from LEDs of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
The high power LED light devices produce considerable amount of heat, which may cause performance degrade or even damage if the heat is not removed from the LED chips efficiently. In an LED light device, the core is an LED chip mounted on a substrate. A transparent top covering the LED chip serves as a lens for modifying the direction of the emitted light. Although there are many different designs, the major heat dissipation route for the heat produced by the LED chip usually is managed through the base to which the LED chip is mounted or through an additional metal heat sink below the base and then to an outer heat sink.
Traditional adoption of the fans for active cooling system not only introduces noise problems but also brings risk of damage to a LED lamp if the fan is out of order. In contrast, passive cooling with natural convection is quite, continuous and time-unlimited. But since a natural convection system is relative weak for heat dissipation, to solve this problem, a large surface area is needed to enhance heat dissipation capacity. Most passive cooling devices for LED lamps simply use metallic blocks such as copper or aluminum blocks with extended fins for heat dissipation. However, the thermal dissipation capacities of these simple metal blocks with extended fins may be still insufficient for dissipating the heat generated from the LED lamps, which results in a relatively high temperature of the LED lamps during operation.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device for an LED light device, which has an improved dissipating structure to thereby overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.